More Than Just Friends
by RomanoJet
Summary: Inigo has been in love with Cleo for a long time, but doesn't know how to tell her. Cleo knows that there's something about the blue-haired mercenary that makes her want to spend time with him. But it will take a jarring event for them to admit their feelings. A short one shot about Inigo and Female!Avatar, name changed to Cleo. Rated T because Fire Emblem: Awakening is.


_A/N: I wrote this quite some time ago. My friend made me post it. I hope you're happy, R. I don't know if I really like it, but it is old, so please excuse any mistakes or OOCness. It also has a stupid title, so please disregard that as well. Thank you!_

 _Cleo's POV_

"Look out!"

The cry rang through the air as I felt myself being pushed aside by my comrade, Inigo. With the ringing screech of metal on metal, he effortlessly blocked the foul Risen's axe that was, just a moment ago, on a direct collision course with my head.

"Stay sharp, Leo," Inigo advised me, calling me by the nickname he had given me.

"Cleo!" barked a voice from across the battlefield. I groaned and rubbed my forehead, a habit of mine when I was annoyed.

"I'll leave you to it, then," Inigo smirked.

"Yes, Chrom?" I asked sweetly.

"We can't afford distractions in war! Especially you, since you're the tactician! You're lucky Inigo was there to block that axe, or we'd have one less person in this army."

I sighed and summoned a blast of fire from the Arcfire tome in my hands. Burning a Risen to a crisp with it, I saluted to Chrom.

"Yes, sir!"

Chrom just shook his head in disappointment and stabbed another Risen.

Later that evening, I sat in my tent reviewing texts from the times of old. I wasn't really focused on them, though, as I was too busy stewing in my thoughts about the battle. What had distracted me? Why had I caused my fellow Shepherds to be in danger because of my foolishness? Pondering these thoughts, I didn't notice someone was knocking on my tent's door until the knocks became more insistent.

"Yes?" I asked, getting up and unzipping the tent. Surprisingly, there stood Inigo with a plate full of food!

"What's this?" I tilted my head and smiled at him quizzically.

"Well... you didn't come to dinner," he held out the food, blushing slightly, "and I brought you some," he finished, sounding embarrassed.

I beamed and took the plate from him.

"Thanks, Inigo, you're the best!" Trying to make the moment less awkward, I gave him a friendly embrace. When I let go, he was blushing worse then ever.

"N-no problem, Leo." He gave me that charming smile of his, and walked away. I saw him pass at least three girls, and he didn't even flirt with one of them! (Severa slapped him just for walking by, though.) Shaking my head and smiling, I turned to the delicious dinner and thanked Naga for friends.

 _Inigo's POV_

"Look out!"

I had a serious case of déja-vu as a Risen's lance came whistling through the air, and I felt myself being pushed aside by Cleo.

"One good turn deserves another, eh, Inigo?" She winked at me, and returned to the field of battle.

"Yeah," I muttered, blushing slightly. The reason I had been so careless was because my head was full of confused thoughts about-

"INIGO!" Chrom roared. "IF YOU WANT TO SURVIVE AND CARRY ON THE EXALTED BLOODLINE, GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE CLOUDS!"

"Y-yes, father!" I nervously ducked the second blow and aimed another slice at the Risen.

That night, I sat in my tent holding my head in my hands.

"Come, now, Inigo!" I scolded myself. "Just tell her!"

My conflicting emotions were swirling around me like bats. Eventually I decided to just go talk to her; she was a tactician, (and therefore a genius with strategy) after all, so maybe she could help me sort out my feelings.

 _Knock knock._

I stood nervously at Cleo's tent entrance, rocking on the balls of my feet.

"One second!" I heard her yell from inside. A great bustling noise arose, as if she was moving the entire contents of her tent. The zipper unzipped and she stood there, flushed and sweaty.

"Oh! Inigo!" she exclaimed, spotting me. "What can I do for you?"

"I... I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me," I stammered, a blush creeping up my face again. Why did this happen every time?!

"Oh! Oh, sure! Just let me clean myself up..." She ducked back into her tent.

"Okay, ready!" She skipped out, dressed in her usual tactician robe, her blue hair in a springy ponytail.

"You look lovely, milady." I bowed slightly and held out my arm. "Shall we?"

"Yes, we shall!" she giggled at my formalities.

We strolled to a secluded forest glade, luminous moonlight reflecting off the dark trees.

"So, Inigo." Cleo turned to face me. "Why did you invite me here?"

"W-well, I just wanted to show you my favourite spot. I often come here to..." I halted, looking around apprehensively.

"Yes?" she prompted. "Is it the dancing? Because everyone knows you want to be a dancer. People often see you practising."

This was news to me, but I decided to let it go for now. I had a bigger secret, after all.

"No. I want to tell you something that I haven't told anyone else. It's a closely guarded secret. Can I trust you to keep it?"

Her expression turned serious. "You can count on me," she whispered.

I hesitantly took out a roughly-hewn wooden instrument. "This is my other passion," I admitted. "I play music as well as dance."

Cleo eyes widened. "Why is this a secret?" she laughed. "I think it's amazing! What do you call it?"

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. "I keep it a secret because the other men think it is... unbecoming for a _man_ to engage in such activities. I prefer to practise here, alone. I don't have a name for the insrument, but I love to play on it."

"Ohh..." she breathed, examining the object from top to bottom. "Play for me!"

"W-what?" I reddened and shook my head. "N-no, I couldn't..."

Cleo was studying me. Suddenly she smirked. "You're doing it again."

"D-doing what?"

"Stuttering. And blushing. C'mon, if you felt confident enough to tell me, why can't you play for me?"

"Touche, Leo. Touche." Sitting down on a stump, I resigned myself to the fact that she wasn't going to let me go if I didn't play for her.

"What would you like? A slow song or an upbeat song?" I enquired.

"A fast one!" she requested eagerly.

Taking a deep breath, I began to play. My fingers moved smoothly over the different holes all along the instrument to create a variety of pitches to issue forth from it. I was tracing the notes of a song I knew very well, with no name but many memories. My mother taught it to me in the future... she was a good musician as well as dancer. I hadn't played this song in ages...I got a small lump in my throat as the memories welled up, so I quickly finished the song with a flourish.

"Good job!" Cleo clapped her hands vigorously. She took a closer look at me. "Inigo, you're _crying._ Are you okay?"

"It's nothing." I attempted a shaky smile and wiped my face. "Just...memories."

"Of Olivia?" Cleo smiled sympathetically and took my hand, hoisting me up. She hugged me again, a friend to a friend. "Better?" she asked.

"Thanks to you, Leo." I gave a small smile. "You're a good friend."

"Thank you for playing for me. I'm sorry I made you sad." She looked down.

"Don't worry about it. In fact, we should make this a regular activity! Perhaps it would be good for me to practise in front of someone." I gave another small bow. "Do you accept, milady?"

She laughed again, the sound like silver bells. "Sure! It's a deal."

 _Cleo's POV_

As the weeks went on, Inigo and I kept coming out in the evening to practise. Every time we marched somewhere new, we found a new secret spot to continue our pastime. Inigo played me some other songs his mother had taught him. Some were slow and pretty, others fast and lively. I enjoy our time together so much, that when he came by my tent every evening, bowing and calling me 'milady', I rushed to grab his hand and run to our spot. We were going back tonight, and I couldn't wait, because Inigo said he had a 'surprise' for me! I anxiously waited at my tent door, bouncing up and down with excitement. When he arrived, I laughed with joy and grabbed his hand, twirling under it with a flourish.

"My, my! You seem to be in a rather good mood tonight, hmm?" Inigo raised his eyebrows at me.

"I've just been _bursting_ with anticipation! I can't wait to see what you're going to show me next!" I offered my hand to him. He took it and bowed.

"Shall we go, milady?"

"Yes yes yes!" I skipped ahead of him. I knew I was acting out of character, but something about being with Inigo just makes me really happy.

We arrived at our newest deserted area, a pretty forest clearing much like the one he had first showed me his instrument in. The setting sun illuminated the tips of the trees, making them burn a fiery orange.

"So, what's the surprise, Inigo?" I asked, grinning broadly.

Inigo, however, looked a bit unsettled. He held up his hand, looking like he was listening hard.

"Do you hear that, Leo?" he asked. I strained my ears, but I could only hear the usual forest noises, nothing strange nor out of place. Inigo was looking over my shoulder. Suddenly, his eyes widened in shock.

"GET DOWN!" he shouted, shoving me roughly aside. A shrieking whistle pierced the evening air as something rushed past me at high speed.

 _THWACK!_

Shakily, I opened my eyes to see an enemy archer disappear into the trees. Slowly, I turned my head to see Inigo lying face down on the forest floor, an arrow protruding from his back, blood flowing freely.

"INIGO!" I screamed. Oh, gods, did he take that arrow for me? Knowing I had to keep calm, I hurried to his side and checked to see that he was breathing. He was, but it seemed very shallow. Taking deep breaths myself, I gently raised him into a sitting position. A soft noise of pain escaped him, and his eyes fluttered open.

"C-Cleo?"

"Shh...stay still," I whispered, barely keeping my composure. "I'll bring you to Lissa."

He closed his eyes again with a weak nod, which worried me, but didn't complain as I supported him and stood up. I took careful, measured steps, Inigo's arm over my shoulder. As we were walking, I was all too aware of the continuous dripping of Inigo's precious blood staining the ground. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, we entered the camp.

"Lissa!" I shouted. She came bustling over at once.

"What-" Her eyes fell upon Inigo. "Oh my! We have to take him to the med tent immediately!"

She helped me support Inigo and we half-carried him to the med tent. When there, she made to lay him on the bed, but I quickly grabbed her arm.

"He has an arrow through his back!" I screamed at her. "Are you insane, woman!?"

After this outburst, I was fairly sure I had lost it myself. The calm, detached feeling was fading away now that help was here, and I felt like punching something. Why had he taken that accursed arrow for me?

Lissa was watching me with a worried look on her face. Taking a deep breath, I said, "Sorry."

"I understand," Lissa said quietly. "Er...what happened?"

"An archer in the trees. Inigo t-tried to warn me...I didn't listen. Now I've paid the price."

"It's going to be alright. I just have to remove the arrow and dress the wound. After that, I can use a Heal staff and he'll be right as rain!" Lissa gave me a small smile and lay him on his front. She prepared her tools; despite being young, she was an accomplished surgeon. I looked away as she began to draw out the arrow.

"Oh dear..." I heard her murmur.

Panic seized me. "What is it?"

Lissa looked troubled. "The arrowhead is, er, poisoned. But don't worry!" she hastily continued, seeing my look of despair. "This only _slightly_ decreases his chance of survival!"

I buried my head in my hands. _All my fault all my fault all my fault_

"Cleo." Lissa put her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. He's going to make it. We just have to keep our heads and pull him through this."

Lissa had removed the arrow and turned Inigo on his back in my moment of weakness. A small groan alerted us to his consciousness before his eyes shot open.

"Where am I? Cleo! Is she all right?" he shouted hysterically, trying to get up. He gave a great gasp of pain and fell back on the bed. "My...my head..." he muttered, clutching his dark blue hair.

"Inigo!" shrieked Lissa. "You're in a delicate condition, mister! You're not allowed to move until I get some bandages on you!" She gave him a stern look and left the tent to get the bandages.

"Y-yes, ma'am." Inigo closed his eyes in pain. I stood over him, waiting for him to notice me.

"Cleo..?" he managed, opening his eye a bit.

I was shaking with anger and grief all at once. "You fool," I whispered. "You _fool!_ " A few of my tears fell onto his face.

"Don't cry, love," he murmured. Raising his arm weakly, he used his thumb to wipe my tears away.

I was crying for real now. "I could lose you!" I sobbed. "Why did you sacrifice yourself?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Inigo gave a weak smile. "I-"

Lissa burst into the tent at that instant. "Cleo, can you help me put these bandages on him?" she asked, oblivious to the fact that she had just ruined a rather important moment.

"S-sure." I wiped away my tears and supported him as she coiled the bandages around his chest and upper back.

"Inigo." Lissa turned to him, her expression serious. "That arrow was dipped in a poison, one of the worst kinds. However, it isn't lethal unless you move around a lot and allow it to spread throughout your entire body. I'm going to have to ask you to stay still until we find a cure for this, okay?"

Inigo grimaced. "You know me..." he muttered. "I'm never one to refuse an order from a lady..."

"I'll take that as an 'okay', I guess," Lissa shrugged. "I'm going to find Henry; maybe he knows about the poison and its antidote. In the meantime, I'm going to assign someone else to watch over you to make sure you don't move."

She stuck her head outside the med tent. "Oh, OWAIIIIIIIN!"

Inigo placed a shaking hand over his eyes. "Oh, gods, no. Please not him."

"Yes, mother?" Owain charged into view. "Prithee, what arduous task do you have for me? I shall fulfil thy wishes to the best of my twitching sword hand's abilities!"

"You have to look after Inigo!" Lissa said cheerily. "Just make sure he doesn't move, okay?"

Owain's face fell. "Don't you need me to smite thy foes and control my raging blood? Not...babysit?"

I finally stepped up. "Owain, Inigo is in a serious condition. Please...this task is very important."

"Well...alright. What's wrong with him, anyways?" Owain poked his head inside the tent and spotted Inigo, heavily bandaged and defenceless. "Whoa...what happened, Inigo?" he asked.

Inigo scowled feebly. "You're falling out of character."

"Well, I'll be going, then." Lissa waved happily. "Don't. Move!" she growled at Inigo before departing.

Owain sat himself at the side of the bed, next to me. "So, what did happen, Cleo?"

"There was a sniper in the trees. Inigo was very brave and protected me from the arrow, at the risk of his own life. The arrowhead was poisoned, on top of everything else." My eyes started burning. I blinked a couple times to clear them.

"So all we have to do is make sure he doesn't move?" Owain asked meekly.

"Yes. It should be easier now." I pointed to Inigo, who had fallen asleep.

Owain groaned.

 _Inigo's POV_

 _Pain...endless pain...alone in a barren wasteland; parents dead, comrades lost. Will the future ever be restored? Just keep going...keep going..._

I gritted my teeth. I was having a recurring dream about what happened after we had come to the past. We had all gotten separated, and had to roam for two years in an unfamiliar world before our parents of this time had found us. I was still haunted by dreams... I was what they call a lucid dreamer, so usually I could wake myself up from them, but this one was different, more powerful. I writhed in my sleep, trying to wake up. However, I felt strong hands holding me down.

"Inigo, you mustn't move! The poison will spread!"

"Be still, fiend! The scion of heroes commands it!"

The voices seemed to come from far, far away.

I became aware of a terrible feeling in my back. It felt like molten lava was burning in a concentrated area. Slowly, the lava began to trickle throughout my body in waves, bringing throbbing pulses of pain with them. I thrashed around.

"Owain, _do something!_ "

"B-but, what?"

"I don't know, just stop him!"

I suddenly felt a crushing force on my stomach.

"Don't _SIT_ on him!"

"You told me to stop him!"

"The goal is to stop him from hurting, not make it worse!"

The shock of being sat on woke me up, thankfully.

"Owain, get off..." I groaned.

"Oh! You're awake!" Cleo shoved Owain off of me.

"It's his fault," he grumbled.

"Inigo! Why were you moving around when you know the poison will spread?" Cleo shouted at me.

My mouth felt very dry. The fire was so intense... Before I could reply, I slipped into unconsciousness.

 _Cleo's POV_

Lissa came in just as Inigo fainted.

"Oh, dear. What happened?" she asked worriedly.

"He- he was moving around in his sleep. The poison might have spread." My voice trembled. I clenched my hands to keep them steady. There was no time for grief; we had to get Inigo through this.

"Did you get Henry?" I asked in a level voice.

"Yes, he should be here any second now." Lissa looked outside. "Owain, can you go see what's keeping him?"

"Never fear, mother! The great and powerful Owain Dark will find that rapscallion mage and force him to come hither! He shall-"

"Hey, how's it going?" Henry shouted happily, popping into the tent. Owain screamed like a little girl and hid behind me, cowering in fear. Lissa doubled over laughing as Henry gave Owain his happy-go-lucky grin. Even I mustered a smile.

"H-hey, no fair," Owain grimaced, crossing his arms.

"You can go now, Owain," Lissa giggled. "Thank you for watching Inigo."

"Anytime," he muttered, slouching out the door.

Henry examined Inigo. As he did so, I thought I saw a dark shadow creep away from the door, behind Owain.

"Ce n'est pas si mal!" Henry soon laughed. We stared at him. What in the name of Naga had just come out of his mouth?

"Kore wa sō warui kotode wa arimasen." he tried.

"Níl sé seo chomh dona. Αυτό δεν είναι τόσο κακό. Hoc non est sic malus. Esto no es tan malo. Questo non è così male."

Lissa hurried up to Henry and felt his forehead. "Are you feeling alright? Do you need to sit down for a minute?"

Henry shook his head and muttered something under his breath. _mumble mumble hiss..._

"There we go!" he exclaimed. "That was CAW-razy! Someone put a speak–other–language curse on me! What I was trying to say is 'this ain't so bad!', but I said it in seven other languages! Good thing the counter-curse still works in Corsican! Nya ha ha!"

"So," I interjected, "you were saying that the poisoned arrow isn't...bad?"

"Oh, it's bad, alright." Henry shook his head gravely.

"Wha- but you-"

"Never mind what I said! Go get Libra, Brady and Maribelle, now!" Henry barked at Lissa. I felt bewildered and frightened by his abrupt departure from his usual demeanour.

"Henry," I cried, "what is going on?"

"I'm sorry," he said seriously. "I really can't gloss this one over. Inigo is going to die today. And it's not going to be painless."

 _Inigo's POV_

Wave after wave of pain wracked my body. I fought to keep breathing, but it was growing ever shallower. I could vaguely hear muffled voices shouting, sounding like they were coming from a great distance away. I didn't want this to happen... I wanted at least to tell her my true feelings. At least I protected her... If it was Cleo dying of a poisoned arrow, I would never forgive myself. Ever since I first saw her, I knew there was a special connection between us. I could feel it. These last few weeks had been the best times I had ever experienced in my life. I just wish...it could have lasted longer...

 _Cleo's POV_

I stared at Henry in utter disbelief.

"B-but...you asked Lissa to get the other healers. Can't we still save him?" I frantically grabbed his shoulders. He gently removed my hands.

"Cleo," he started softly, "there is one hope."

"What is it?!" I cried.

"If all four healers use a Psychic staff on him at once, it might be enough to draw out the deadly poison."

"Might?" I winced, hearing the doubt in his voice.

"It is kind of a long shot," he admitted, "but when has that ever stopped me before?" He gave a shadow of his old smile. To me, it looked more like a grimace.

Soon, Libra, Maribelle, and Brady came rushing into the tent with Lissa.

"Now!" Lissa panted. She held out her Psychic staff and the tip began to glow. The other three healers imitated her, holding their staves out in front of Inigo. The combined light shone brightly, creating a halo of colours that shot all over the room: rays of light bounced off the walls, around the people, through the air. Finally, they converged on Inigo, making it look as if he was wrapped in a colourful cocoon.

"Keep going!" Henry encouraged the healers. "This is some of the deadliest poison I've ever seen!"

I could see the effort was taking its toll on them, sapping their strength. I prayed that they would hold out for long enough.

Suddenly, the priests and clerics crossed their staves and gave one final burst of power. A plethora of energy engulfed the room, and everything went black.

 _Inigo's POV_

I was in a field of darkness. I could see nothing, hear nothing. All I could feel was a dull throbbing, but I couldn't pinpoint where. I became aware that since I was thinking, I must have a brain, and therefore I must have a body. As soon as I thought this, I could see my surroundings a bit more clearly. I was in a room, not an empty field as I had thought. There were two doors on either side of the room. One was marble-white and seemed to glow in the darkness. However, it was tightly shut, and did not have a handle as far as I could see. The other door was a solid black obsidian door. It should have blended in to the dark room, but it had its own melancholy light about it, making it visible. It was slightly ajar, and I shivered as an unearthly wind escaped it and blew around the room. I could tell which one seemed more inviting, but it didn't seem to have a way to get it open. I looked around the rest of the room, but it was barren. No way out but the two doors. I struggled to remember what I was doing here. The ever-present pounding in my back reminded me that I was injured...but why? I gripped my head, trying to stimulate thought. I caught sight of my hair, my dark blue hair. I inherited it from my father... Suddenly I sat bolt upright. My father! I remembered now! He was the exalt of Ylisse, Chrom! Other memories flooded back. My mother, Olivia. My sister, Lucina. And most of all, the woman I loved, Cleo. I also remembered the recent attack. I understood where I was now. This was the gateway between Life and Death, spoke of in the legends of old.

The white door, Life. Tightly shut to me, the person hanging precariously between worlds. The black door, Death. Open and inviting, ready to accept its newest victim. I stood up and cautiously approached the obsidian door. I peered in the crack and saw a bleak and desolate wasteland with a castle in the distance, made out of the same stone as the door. I was unconsciously trembling. I didn't want to let go of life yet! I wasn't ready! I at least wanted to see Cleo one more time... I crept over to the marble door. Laying a hand on it, I felt that it was warm and comforting, yet unreachable all the same. I was about to turn away from Life and accept my fate when a bright light suddenly shone from under the white door. The light turned into a rainbow; a wonderful, shining rainbow full of warmth and joy and life! Squinting, I noticed a shape materializing on it. It formed into a familiar shape... a door handle! Not really knowing why, I seized it. It was then I realized what it was. Another chance at Life. The door opened, and I was engulfed by the light.

With a gasp, I sat up. I looked wildly around the room, seeing that I was in the med tent. I was perplexed to see my friends lying around the room, unconscious. I, however, felt great. Better than I had felt in a long time, actually. I unwrapped the bandages around my upper torso and twisted around to check my wound. It was faded, a forgotten memory. I had been saved by a miracle. Noticing the healers right in front of me, I saw four burned-out staves resting next to their spent owners. Henry was there as well, and- my breath caught in my throat as I rested my eyes on Cleo. Her brow was creased in worry. _Because of me,_ I realized with a pang of guilt. I climbed out of the bed and put on my mercenary getup. As I donned the familiar equipment, I heard a rustling noise. Cleo was slowly starting to wake up, holding her head. I crouched down in front of her.

"Hey," I said softly, teasingly. "Are you sleeping?"

She shook her head drowsily, then froze. Slowly, she raised her head and looked into my eyes.

"Hello," I smiled.

She took a deep breath and shut her eyes again. Tears began to leak out and were soon running down her face.

"Inigo..." The tactician gave a great shuddering gasp. She suddenly threw her arms around me and sobbed into my chest.

"It's okay!" I patted her back awkwardly.

"Don't _ever_ scare me like that again!" she wailed.

"Hey." I took her hands. "Don't worry. I plan to be _very_ careful from now on."

Gradually, the others began to rise. Libra launched into an explanation that the staves had taken all the energy in the room for a moment, which is what knocked everyone out. Luckily, it gave them the necessary power to heal even the deepest or deadliest wound. I thanked them all formally, and they all congratulated me on my recovery and departed. Henry clapped me on the back and whispered in my ear cheerily. "Tell me about the gateway later."

I shivered sightly. Cleo, who hadn't heard, shook his hand and thanked him a million times for saving me. At last, he left as well, and it was just me and Cleo left.

"I'm just so glad you're okay," she murmured, sitting down on the floor.

"Me too, Cleo. Me too." I sat down next to her and leaned back against the bed. Should I ask her?

"I don't know what I would have done." She closed her eyes and sighed.

I made up my mind. "Cleo, I- I have to tell you something," I stuttered.

"Yes?" She looked at me with her warm brown eyes.

"I've been thinking about it a lot. These weeks that we've been hanging out together have been wonderful. Every day is full of joy. I know that we're in the middle of a war, but when I'm with you, all my worries melt away," I admitted.

"Inigo...where are you going with this?" Cleo asked, cheeks slightly red.

"I want to feel like that every day. I want you to be at my side forever. Cleo, I love you." I could feel a flush creeping up my face as well as I finally spoke the words I had wanted to say for weeks.

"What?" Cleo looked quite astonished. My heart skipped a beat.

"You don't feel the same way? This confession was for nothing...?" I trailed off sadly.

"I do feel the same way, Inigo," she told me, her voice carefully concealing her happiness.

I brightened. "Then...we can be together? You will accept me?"

"Yes! I can't think of anybody I'd rather be with!" she said happily. "But no more flirting with other women," she scolded, reminding me of my past endeavours.

"Of course!" I said hurriedly. "No flirting. Except-"

"Except what?" With Cleo glowering at me, I concluded that was a dangerous sentence to finish.

"I'm just jesting with you!" I assured her. "Cleo, there is no one else I could love more than you. You are more beautiful than an entire field of flowers." _That was so cheesy! Why did I say that?_

She blushed anyway, so I suppose she didn't mind the silly compliment.

"Thank you, Inigo."

I took her hand and kissed it softly. "Anything for you, my dear."

I rose, helping her up too.

"Do you want to train?" I asked. "I want to make sure my skills haven't declined, what with the poison and all."

"Sure!" she agreed.

We left the tent, hand in hand.

 _A/N: All translations come from an online translator. I have no idea if they're right or not (most likely not). I think the order is French, Japanese, Irish, Greek, Latin, Spanish, and Italian. I honestly have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote that. Anyway, thank you for reading!_


End file.
